


Kesenai Tsumi

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sex Work, hurt but not much comfort, takes place earlier in their career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Momo was prepared to go to any length to support Re:vale, to ensure Yuki and his music get the recognition they deserve.That doesn't mean it wasn't painful sometimes.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), mob character/Momo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Dami's Self-Recommendations





	Kesenai Tsumi

Each and every time, Momo felt like he could die of shame. But for Yuki, wonderful, precious Yuki, he would go through hell as many times as it took.

This had hardly been his first choice for earning a living for them. But with how much time he also needed for dancing and singing practice, Momo really didn’t have the time to work full time several times over, and sometimes the part-time gigs just didn’t pay enough; he needed something that earned faster, whatever he had to do for it.

And as a very fit young man in his prime, he soon found his best asset for this was his body. In the night, he could find plenty of people interested - and so for the right price, he would sell.

It’s hard to not let it show to his clients how much he hates every moment of it. Momo doesn’t want them seeing him naked, touching him, invading him… But he has to do this, tries to use his determined nature to find the silver lining - it’s good acting practise, keeping a poker face even when he just wants to shove away the stranger kissing him, grabbing him, kick them in the curb and run home to Yuki and cry. But for Yuki to have a home until the world sees his brilliance, Momo has to stay strong, endure the clammy hands on his chest and old man dick in his mouth.

Some of them tell him a name they want Momo to call them by, to cry out as they pound into him. He doesn’t make any promises. He doesn’t want to remember them, doesn’t need their names disrupting him during sex when he’s desperately trying to imagine he’s elsewhere, in the loving arms of his Yuki and not a stranger.

A few times he accidentally starts moaning Yuki’s name as he gets carried away with his imagination. Clients really don’t like that, and that’s one thing he can see eye to eye with them on - your partner crying out another man’s name in bed must hurt… Usually he catches himself in time, but then he comes up with a better idea. 

A pet name. 

Clients like him being affectionate, and they don’t need to know he uses the same one for other men too. It’s easier for Momo when he can just keep imagining Yuki, pretend he calls his dearest the same and cry it out when he’s nearing climax, regardless of who he’s doing it with.

Until disaster strikes.

That night is particularly good, he’s been able to spend time with Yuki, they had dinner and drinks together and everything is perfect. Yuki is so hot, Momo’s riding him so hard and they’re both moaning wildly, all sweat and smiles and sweetness.

_“Darling…!”_

A cold dagger in Momo’s heart as he realizes what he just said. No. Not here. Not with Yuki, that was meant just for his imagination--

“Momo…? What was that?” Of course there’s no way Yuki would have missed the sudden change in his demeanor. Momo panics.

“I-- n-nothing! Sorry! Forget that!” he’s stuttering, he should have kept calm, now Yuki is gonna think there’s something wrong--

“...do it again.”

Another dagger in Momo’s already bleeding heart.

“...h-huh?”

“Say it again.”

No. He can’t. That is reserved for deplorable nights, unpleasant people, unmentionable acts not worthy of existing in the same space as wonderful Yuki. He can’t.

“I… s-say what? That was… nothing… let’s just…”

“Please…? For me?”

Yuki so effortlessly single-handedly ruins any determination Momo has. How could he say no to Yuki? He’s already doing unspeakable things for his sake, he can’t help in wanting to atone in any way, please Yuki in any manner he can. So Momo gathers that self-control he’s used to deploying in bed and obliges.

“D… d-darling…”

The way Yuki beams at him shatters Momo’s heart in a thousand pieces.

And after that night, he doesn’t get a moment’s peace. Yuki pesters him to say it again, again, Momo hates how attached his brilliant, pure Yuki got to a word so dirty to him. Momo tries to keep refusing, but then Yuki asks why? Why doesn’t Momo want to say it, Yuki would love to be called such a cute pet name? And Momo has no answer he could ever tell Yuki.

And Yuki excitedly tells Okarin, Okarin also thinks it’s cute, yes, Momo should keep doing that, and Momo can’t tell him either, their manager working so hard for their sake. They’re finally getting more work and Momo very rarely has to see clients anymore, it’s really better not to anyway since their fame is starting to spread, little by little. Eventually he stops entirely and never goes back. But the word hurts all the same, reminds him of how filthy he felt in bed with strangers he did not want, betraying Yuki’s trust to only belong to him.

The way Yuki smiles sweetly when Momo calls him is so heartwarming but comes with a pain each time; it dulls as time goes on, from sharp stabs to duller punches in his gut, but it never leaves. Their fans love it, the media loves it, _Yuki loves it_ , and Momo learns to live with being reminded of his sin every day. All through one simple, loving word.

_Darling._

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting around in my head for a year or something, and now that I felt like writing it, the whole thing just flowed ri~ght out~  
> I do hope I didn't ruin Momo's use of "darling" for anyone... ahah;;;;  
> As for the title... you know the part in the song that goes, "Darling"? Yeah. And the rest fit surprisingly well too  
> (I hope it doesn't sound like this is vilifying sex work;;; nono only when it's not done willingly)


End file.
